prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Memoria Pretty Cure
|director = DENEBOON|run = TBA|opening = Merry Me-Mo-Ri-A Pretty Cure!|ending = Dreams��Rondo Gloria In Memoriam ~ A Wish to You The Light Before We Land (Special ED)|theme = Seven Wonders of the Ancient World Memories Time|genre = Magical Girl Fantasy Mystery|pre = PikaPika Tropica Pretty Cure!|suc = Alchemical Pretty Cure!|image = Memoria logo.png}} is a magical girl/boy anime (fan)series directed, written, and designed by Kyo Asano (DENEBOON). The series' main motifs are the seven wonders of the ancient world, time and memories, while its sub-motifs are fractal patterns. Its prominent themes are family, the nature of memories, desire to be remembered and reclaim things long forgotten, loneliness as motivation, and holding onto the past. Plot Memoria Pretty Cure Episodes "MEMENTO MORI. YOUR 'REAL WORLD' IS A PRISON. BUT THERE EXISTS A REALM OF INFINITE POSSIBILITIES-- FREE FROM THE SHACKLES OF MORTALITY AND CORPOREALITY. EXISTENCE PURELY OF THE MIND." "THIS IS THE END OF THE LINE." Unbeknownst to its residents, Lost River— after the passing of its beloved elder Tokiba— has fallen into great danger. Prince Chaménos is given the responsibility of bearing all of the missing and repressed memories of humans in reality, and finally fulfill this purpose as Lost River's ruler. With its biggest threat— the invasion of a hive-minded race called fractal beings— considered to be long passed, the prince is ready to dismiss the land's guardian Cure Pyramid from her duties. However, the Ministry of Research's sudden disappearance signals that something unpleasant is about to befall Lost River. Within days, Lost River is overrun with monsters called Frangeres, and Cure Pyramid's help proves to be an asset to the preservation of the land's people. Chaménos suspects that the Frangeres are products of the Ministry's research on fractal beings, and his suspicions are quickly confirmed when their leader Argand reveals her intentions to the prince, announcing the formation of the Lost Heart Company. Her eyes are set on the Magna Horologium— Lost River's ancient clocktower whose archives hold important memories from throughout the universe's entire history— which reveals that somehow, Argand has acquired the same control over memory that Chaménos has. After a gruelling fight for survival in the crumbling Lost River, Cure Pyramid is left utterly defeated with her Curologe shattered, and Chaménos himself is left powerless to do anything. With Chaménos at her mercy, Argand’s conquest for memories seems to have reached its finale, until abruptly, the Magna Horologium screeches to a halt. Lost River is plunged into stasis, rendering the young prince amnesiac, and a dark, unsettling silence falls upon the realm. • • • Prince Chaménos and Cure Pyramid are nowhere to be found, and the people of Lost River are left to fend for themselves against Argand’s Frangeres. Two young fairies— Tempo and her older brother Rythmo— are quick to seek shelter after their home is destroyed by the monsters. During their escape, the pair discovers the entrance to an underground workshop beneath the rubble of Lost River’s Castle Town, and find the five remaining Curologes sitting on a worktable alongside a sealed letter from the recently deceased Tokiba. When it seems they are about to get a moment's rest, another strange phenomenon appears in the workshop. What looked to be an inane empty doorframe seconds earlier is observed by the siblings to be a portal, and without warning, Tempo-- along with the Curologes-- is pushed in. Her brother's cries still barely ringing in her ears, Tempo finds herself in the new bedroom of sixteen-year-old Kohri Niwahara-- whose closet is a gate between Lost River and reality. Characters Pretty Cure * - A cheerful 16-year-old girl in her second year of high school. Kohri's usual disposition is rather sunny— she makes a great effort to get along with everyone she meets, refusing to judge based on looks alone, and in spite of occasional bashfulness on her part. Even though she is quite upbeat, her self worth is lacking, leaving her a bit of a recluse. Being the shrinking young girl she is, she will often sit and listen to what others have to say with little resistance. Listening is what Kohri is great at, however— she has very high empathy and deals well with other people's problems, even if subconsciously they can put a damper on her own positive attitude. Kohri's specific interests span almost every corner of modern media, which makes her a great conversation starter in the event that she takes interest in someone (or vice versa, they take interest in her). Kohri channels the spirit of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon to become . Her theme colour is pink. ** CV: Asami Seto / Heather Hogan * - A rebellious 16-year-old in his second year of high school. Takumi is a bit of a delinquent, and intends to own his less than favourable reputation, however far that may take him. Outside appearances suggest he's abrasive, loud, easily distracted, and having an appearance that's a little rough around the edges serves to compound that, but behind all of his cocky parading is a much different character. Any disregard for authority he puts up is mostly for show, and Takumi has a lot of respect for the people he trusts. Those people also get to see a Takumi who is more playful than threatening, albeit a bit of a frivolous idiot at times. Takumi has a very particular mindset; the more thought put into his actions, the more susceptible he is to overthinking things and stressing out to an unhealthy degree, meaning his impulsivity is more a result of him practically being on pins and needles at all times, and not necessarily a lack of reason. Takumi channels the spirit of the Statue of Zeus to become . His theme colour is blue. ** CV: Toshiyuki Toyonaga / Max Mittelman * - A peculiar 16-year-old in her second year of high school. First impressions paint Seren as a very pragmatic, academically-successful student, and while those are sound descriptors, she is much, much more than that. Seren is rarely seen without a smile on her face, and her intuition and eye for character is almost supernatural, leading others to believe she has some sort of ESP. Somehow, even her reckless confidence in her own bombastic ideas seems incredibly calculated, and thus destined to succeed. She tends to be frustratingly dismissive about her quirks, however, and remains a brick wall when it comes to people prying at her personal life. Even though many have trouble grasping Seren's overall personality, she is surprisingly easy to get along with, and likes helping others in more "subtle" ways. Seren channels the spirit of the Temple of Artemis to become . Her theme colour is white. ** CV: Rie Takahashi / Alexis Tipton * - An unassuming 16-year-old in his second year of high school. Before losing both of his legs in a devastating accident, Hounomaru was the star of Kinjin's basketball team; a year after the event, he has been rendered rather emotionally vacant, as his last passion for living dwindles. He puts on the air of being a benign and cool-headed person, but getting close to him will reveal his general unhappiness and a recently-forged, sickeningly-sour worldview. Although he insists there's nothing particular about him that should warrant curiosity, he is actually very multitalented— the aforementioned athletics have been made difficult as of late, but his grades across the board are exceptional, and he happens to be very well-spoken. His short fuse is something he himself denounces, and he's quick to apologise for any undeserved outbursts. As the new vice president of the "Earth Rehabilitation Club", Hounomaru lives a generally languid life punctuated by Seren's antics. Hounomaru channels the spirit of the Colossus of Rhodes to become . His theme colour is red. ** CV: Jun Fukushima / Xander Mobus * - A sardonic 16-year-old in her second year of high school. Nemu channels the spirit of the Mausoleum at Halicarnassus to become . Her theme colour is purple. (WIP) ** CV: Miyu Tomita / Megan Harvey * /''' - The crown prince of Lost River. Chaménos channels the spirit of the Lighthouse of Alexandria to become . His theme colour is yellow. (WIP) ** CV: Mitsuki Saiga / Yuri Lowenthal * - A mellow 18-year-old in her third year of high school. Iroha channels the spirit of the Great Pyramid of Giza to become . Her theme colour is brown. (WIP) ** CV: Megumi Toyoguchi / Connor Kelly-Eiding Mascots * ** CV: Kaede Hondo / Erica Lindbeck * ** CV: Yoshimasa Hosoya / Chris Patton Lost Heart Company * - The chairwoman of the Lost Heart Company. Prior to the destruction of Lost River by her hands, Argand worked directly under Prince Chaménos as the "Head Minister of Research", partaking in various experiments involving fractals. Argand, being as candid as they come, aims to steal the memories held in the Magna Horologium in hopes of one day completing her research and harnessing the powers of fractal beings— control over reality. Inexplicably, Argand has the powers over memory that Chaménos holds, and Tokiba once held. Furthermore, she seems to have more control over it than they do, being able to alter the memories of other people as well. ** CV: Ryouka Yuzuki / Elizabeth Maxwell * - The vice-chairman of the Lost Heart Company who is all but as deceptive as Argand herself. Newton's cunning is even more unsettling in the face of his loyalty to his chairwoman. ** CV: Yuuichirou Umehara / Liam O'Brien * - A young man kept on a tight leash by Argand. He is taciturn and serious, rarely giving away his thoughts, leading the more laid back members of the Lost Heart Company like Trion and Lyapu to tease him about his aloof demeanour. Although he is stern, he does not give orders to his subordinates (which is the main reason Lyapu is so attached to him). Mandelbrot is totally amnesiac, and cares less about researching fractal beings than he does finding his lost memories, and figuring out how he lost them in the first place. He feels inclined to trust Argand, but he still feels uneasy around her. ** CV: Saito Soma / Joe Zieja * - A young man who follows Argand. He is very lazy and couldn't be any less proactive than he already is for the group. He spends most of his time badgering Mandelbrot. He discourages his co-workers from calling him by his full name, and usually goes by "Lyapu." ** CV: Keiji Fujiwara / Frank Todaro * - A girl absolutely enraptured by the concept of Fractal Beings. Unlike Argand, who wishes to use their boundless power, Trion is more interested in their origins and motivations. ** CV: Rumi Ookubo / Ratana * - Two young women with completely opposite dispositions. They operate exclusively as a unit as they are actually the same person and share the same mind. To distinguish between the two, the more lively of the two is referred to as Julia A, while the more solemn one is referred to as Julia B. Lyapu came up with this distinction and he is very proud of himself for it. ** CV: Ayaka Ohashi / Michelle Ruff (A) and Megan Lee (B) * - The Lost Heart Company's silent assassin. He rarely speaks aside from short, often one-word sentences. ** CV: Tomokazu Sugita / Sam Riegel Monsters * - Monsters created by the Lost Heart Company from the loose memories that roam Mnemosyne. They may be created from an unlimited amount of a single person's memories, and the emotional poignancy of the memories determine the Frangere's strength. Once defeated, the memory or memories that a Frangere is made up of are returned to their host, forcing them to come to terms with them. A person with a rampant Frangere in Mnemosyne will fall into a state where they are incapable of recalling or forming memories— a condition which has been dubbed by medical professionals as a Hypermnemonic Lapse. Fractal Beings * - An artificial fractal being created by Argand. It takes on the physical appearance of Mandelbrot, much to his chagrin. ** CV: Saito Soma / Joe Zieja * / - The supreme fractal being who is responsible for creating the greater universe and all other fractal beings. * - A high ranking fractal being who has disappeared along with Demiurge. * - A high ranking fractal being who fell out of grace with Monad by creating the material universe and a finite reality. ** CV: Kousuke Toriumi / Mark P. Whitten Supporting Cast Kinjin Students * - The former vice-president of Seren's club who now acts as the group's treasurer (reluctantly). He met Seren at an unspecified time before high school. ** CV: Yuki Kaji / Grant George * ' '- A third-year who is currently captain of Kinjin's basketball team. Before Hounomaru's accident, Rantarou was the co-captain. The two remain on good terms. * ' '- A first-year exchange student from the US who joins the gardening club. She is excessively genial, which-- regardless of her sincerity-- wins the hearts of both of the other club members. * ' '- A tall, quiet second-year student. Despite having a prosthetic arm, Monaka is the ace of Kinjin's baseball team. * ' '- A second-year who runs a fansite for the cures. * ' '- The hereditary leader of a local biker gang, and a third-year Kinjin student. ** CV: Yui Ogura * ' '- 2-C's class representative. * ' '- A proactive and particularly straight-laced member of Kinjin's disciplinary committee. He suspects that Takumi is the culprit of recent troublemaking at the school. * ' '- Takumi's friend from middle school. While Takumi's idiocy is mostly feigned, Yuusuke is a genuine, bona fide moron. * ' '- A first-year who spent nearly two years as an idol before quitting to live a more normal life. * ' '- The intimidating gardening club president. Despite outside appearances, he has a heart of gold. * ' '- A go-getter second-year whose terrible luck gets her into sticky situations. * - A girl who forcibly integrates Kohri into her friend group. She has a penchant for martial arts movies. ** CV: Naomi Oozora * ' '- Madoka's best friend. Utsugi's honour student persona contrasts greatly with her complete lack of survival instinct and love of high-action. * ' '- Madoka's best friend. He is a bit awkward, but incessantly accommodating of his friends' interests. * ' '- The third-year drama club president. She uses underhanded tactics to ensure that her club succeeds and maintains a perfect image. * - A recently graduated student. He was the captain of the Kinjin Basketball team before passing that title down to Rantarou. * ' '- A down-to-earth, by-the-books second-year. He is Iroha's neighbour. * ' '- A fashionable second-year with a streak of delinquency. Her interest in the occult leads her to consult Nemu. * - Iroha's quirky best friend. The two have been inseparable since elementary school. ** CV: Sora Tokui * ' '- A first-year whom Chaménos sees as a "mini-Iroha." * ' '- A cheerful third-year who works with Takumi. * ' '- An actual chuunibyou who is seated behind Nemu in class. He mostly keeps to himself. * ' '- A hopeless closet otaku in his second-year. He and Seren bond over their favourite manga series, "Fahrenheit Stern." Kinjin Faculty * ' / Araki-sensei' - One of the english teachers at Kinjin. * ' / Nonaka-sensei' - The substitute PE teacher at Kinjin. * ' /' Hachiouji-sensei '- The former coach of the basketball team. Family * ' '- Kohri's mother. She and Banri own a flower shop. * - Kohri's father. He and Oka own a flower shop. * ' '- Takumi's single mother. * - Seren's strict mother. She is a renowned neuroscientist. * ' '- Seren's 20-year-old brother. * ' '- Seren's 18-year-old sister. * ' '- Nemu's mother. She tends to the Amamiya Cemetery, the upkeep of which is a duty that has been handed down through her family for generations. * ' '- Nemu's father. He's the manager of Fuhendama's local Kubera''.'' * ' '- Hōnomaru's father. He is an IT professor at Fuhendama university. * ' '- Hōnomaru's deceased mother. * - Hōnomaru's deceased older sister. * ' '- Iroha's mother. She's the sous chef at the most expensive restaurant in Fuhendama. * - Iroha's father. He is a defense attorney. * ' '- Iroha's paternal grandfather. * ' '- Iroha's paternal aunt. Other * ' '- The owner of a cafe in downtown Fuhendama. Knows more about coffee than a sane human being should. * - A disrespectful middle school boy. Yogiri's little brother. * ' '- The handle of 20-year-old , who is an infamous hacker. He has taken interest in the identities of the cures. * ' '- A prolific art critic from Tokyo. ** CV: Sayaka Ohara * ' '- A young girl who has become a shut in due to crippling social anxiety. * - A second-year at Fukuraku Fine Arts Academy with an interesting taste in art. * ' '- A straight up yakuza that Iroha unknowingly gets involved with. * ' '- A first-year at Fukuraku Fine Arts Academy. Iroha gives her Judo lessons on Sunday evenings. * - A young girl who spent time in the hospital around the time of Hounomaru's accident. * - A detective in the city who specializes in missing persons. * ' '- A middle-schooler whom Takumi tutors from time to time. * ' '- A gruff middle-aged man who often visits the Amamiya Cemetery. * - A private investigator from Tokyo. She is Jun Yutaka's twin sister, and continues to be good friends with Kyoma Yutaka. * ' '- A little girl that Kohri runs into; presumably in elementary school. She is a big fan of the cures. * ' '- A young man who performs in one of the subway stations in Fuhendama. His only real goal in life is to be independent and make a career out of his music. * ' '- Daigo's mother. She is a former idol, and worries about her son's future in showbiz. * ' '- An irresponsible college student. Meets Nemu and decides to take her advice to eat food once in a while. * ' '- A young man who frequents the Niwahara's flower shop. Constantly buys flowers to apologize to his partner, no matter how small the inconvenience seems. Lost River * - The Magna Horologium's attendant, who is neither human nor fairy. Commeo is ostensibly a bit gruff, which masks his otherwise shrewd nature and well intentions. His verbal tic alternates between "-chiku" and "-taku" every other sentence. ** CV: Tomoaki Maeno / Doug Erholtz * - Commeo's fairy assistant. While taciturn, Retra is friendly and well liked, even by her cranky mentor. ** CV: Atsumi Tanezaki / Kira Buckland * / ' - A fairy who has gone into stasis along with the rest of Lost River. He cannot remember anything prior to the fall of Lost River, and seems to have trouble forming new memories as well. * - The former leader and royal oracle of Lost River. Her passing serves as a catalyst for the Lost Heart Company's formation. ** CV: Kaori Ichinose * ** CV: Takahiro Sakurai / Chris Hackney * ** CV: N/A Items * ' '- The series' transformation item. Each of them is a different colour, and has a name corresponding to a gemstone. * ' '- The hands of the Magna Horologium, and the cures' main weapons. They can be summoned outside of cure form. * - The upgraded weapons that the cures receive after individually confronting their memories, each representing their renewed strength of character. ** ' ' - Cure Orchard's Memoria Item; a shepherd's crook-like wand. ** ' '-''' Cure Shock's Memoria Item; a shortsword that exudes electricity. ** ' '- Cure Luna's Memoria Item; a bow that shoots arrows of pure light. ** ' '- Cure Sol's Memoria Item; a chain whip that glows red-hot with flames. ** ' '- Cure Grave's Memoria Item; a scythe made of dark energy. ** ' '- Cure Wick's Memoria Item; a staff bearing an amber gem. ** ' '- Cure Pyramid's Memoria Item; an axe that can change into a shield-like form. * ' '- Devices invented by Trion that allow the Lost Heart Company to look into Mnemosyne without actually entering it. Locations * ** - The city that serves as the series' main setting. Kohri has just recently moved to Fuhendama. Much like its real life inspiration, Fuhendama is split into five wards. *** *** *** *** *** ** ** - An antique shop in Fuhendama with a large monogrammed 'C.R' on its front. It is run by Commeo and Retra. Behind the counter is one of the few gates that connect the real world and Lost River. ** ** ** ' '- A supermarket chain whose Fuhendama location is owned by Nemu's dad. Its mascot is a bright-eyed, cat-faced prince named , or as Takumi likes to call him, the "Capitalist Prince". ** * - The river of memory. A realm that exists parallel to reality. It is directly tied to society's collective memories and current perceptions of the universe, and thus looks virtually indistinguishable from the real world. That being said, the appearance of Mnemosyne shifts based on any changes in how people view/remember the world. Although Mnemosyne can be entered by anyone from Lost River and the cures, it cannot be accessed by normal civilians, and each person is represented in Mnemosyne by their loose (lost or repressed) memories that travel around in real time alongside their counterparts in reality. * - A realm that exists parallel to reality. Since being overthrown by the Lost Heart Company, Lost River has gone into stasis. ** - The clocktower that sits atop a hill in Lost River, connected to the Hall of Serenity. If the Horologium stops ticking, Lost River enters stasis and the tower is sealed off completely, preventing anyone from entering or leaving. ** ' '- The sprawling palace that Chaménos lives in. The Magna Horologium lies just west of it. ** ' '- The river of oblivion. ''The actual river beneath Lost River. Anything that falls into the river's mist is permanently forgotten. * '/ Other Media * Planned Memoria Pretty Cure Movie (Title TBA)'' ''- The team reunites a year after the series' end to tie up loose ends caused by Argand and the Fractal Beings. With Trion, the new chairwoman of the Ministry of Research, on their side, the Cures and Xechnáme must traverse Lethe and piece together the missing pieces of Lost River's greatest puzzle-- the true nature of the forgotten river's mist, and the terrors that lie downstream. Trivia * All members of the Lost Heart Company are named after common Escape-Time fractals (Lyapunov fractals, Julia sets, Burning Ship fractals [or rather one of its creators, Otto Rössler], the Tricorn' '''or Mandelbar set, ''Newton fractals, and the Mandelbrot set). ** Argand is the sole exception to this, as she is instead named after the complex plane (or Argand plane) that Escape-Time fractals are plotted on. ** Two other characters from Lost River bear names of similar origin; Manowar is named after the Manowar fractal, and Descartes is named after René Descartes. He invented the standard Cartesian plane, which the Argand plane modifies. * Other residents of Lost River have names centred around time and memories. ** Rythmo comes from the Greek word for rhythm. ** Commeo's name is a Latin word that means back and forth, in reference to pendular movement in a grandfather clock. ** Commeo's assistants, Retra and Antero, are named for the two primary types of amnesia: retrograde and anterograde. ** Tokiba's name is derived from the Japanese word for time. * The city of Fuhendama is largely based on Sendai, Miyagi. * Memoria Pretty Cure takes place during the Japanese 2019-2020 school year. Gallery kohri_niwahara.png|Kohri Niwahara spring.jpg|Cure Spring takumi_arashi.png|Takumi Arashi volt.jpg|Cure Volt seren_torano.png|Seren Torano luna.jpg|Cure Luna hounomaru_yutaka.png|Hounomaru Yutaka sol.jpg|Cure Sol nemu_reimatsu.png|Nemu Reimatsu grave.jpg|Cure Grave prince_chaménos.png|Prince Chaménos (regalia) kosei_eigami.png|Kousei Eigami (Prince Chaménos' human disguise) wick.jpg|Cure Wick iroha_kinjin.png|Iroha Kinjin pyramid.jpg|Cure Pyramid Category:Fan Series Category:Memoria Pretty Cure